Prodigy
by Rose Eclipse
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul may hold the power of the world in his hand but Batman has one thing that he has not: a worthy son. Robin's abduction is seen through his own masked eyes that tells the tale of fathers and their children.


They just came one night.

Thirteen years old and still new to his career as a "crime-fighter" in Gotham City, the pint-sized Boy Wonder had been heading home from his nightly patrol when the hooded men burst from the shadows. He had gone over the defense routine with Batman many times before but on this occasion it was useless. Robin had barely gotten his fists together and taken a fighting stance when six of them swarmed over him like hungry vultures.

Without using guns or weapons they had swiftly gotten the Boy Wonder to be disarmed and tied up. He opened his mouth to scream but a cloth was shoved into his mouth, gagging him silent. Something blunt slammed into the side of his head. The world went black.

When Robin woke up he was still in captivity and unaware of where he had been moved. At one point he felt the ground under him bob up and down, followed by the vague sound of water lapping. The floorboards creaked eerily under his feet.

_So they're taking me out of Gotham. But how far away?_

The gag was removed and he was fed some cooked rice and a little water, just enough to keep his stomach from twisting into knots. But the men kept their turbaned heads down and never talked to him. They were a far cry from the boastful gangsters and crooks that Robin had become accustomed to finding in Gotham's murky dens. These men were somber and serious about their task.

_Batman will find us,_ he assured himself. _He always does. They abducted me for a reason and it's 'cuz they want him. But they don't know him like I do. He's gonna bring them all down. _

That was the optimistic mantra Robin repeated to himself for two days. But on the third day doubt began to creep into his mind. The knots on the ropes binding his knees and wrists together remained painfuly tight. The men still watched over him cautiously and warily.

He heard them talking in thick accents, a dialect he couldn't pinpoint. His mind raced through several possiblities based on the linguistics lessons that Bruce had give. It was an impressive feat for a boy of thirteen but in the end Robin still had no idea who was in charge or what was going on. Fear was already setting in. _I don't like being the bait of these traps, _he shuddered.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Robin dared to speak to his captors. "What's going on?" his young voice cracked aloud.

"Be quiet," one of the men barked to him. The butt of a gun struck Robin's rib cage. He doubled over from the pain and clutched his abdomen.

"What do you want with me?" he asked feebly.

"I said _silence_!" the man ordered him. Rather than risk another stomachache, Robin sealed his lips together. The boat rocked back and forth, continuing to jostle his upset nerves.

_A-A-A-A_

"No sign of him for four days, sir," Alfred said to Bruce. The butler watched the wealthy young man pace the interior of the monstrous cave fretfully. Ever since Dick Grayson had disappeared, Bruce had become increasingly frustrated with every passing day.

By day, Bruce Wayne had made constant trips to the Gotham Police Department to see if there were any updates on the missing status of his ward.

By night, Batman prowled along the streets of the city in search of a certain red-breasted costumed person.

Commissioner Gordon had shown every bit of respect and empathy to help Bruce. Even with his tight schedule, the commissioner had put the disappearing boy on the top of his priorities and had his men searching the city with the most thorough investigation possible.

In the cavern beneath Wayne Manor, the Dark Knight had been pouring over the analysis tests on Dick Grayson's latest activities and searched for any possible escape routes in case he had run away. But Haley's Circus claimed that the Grayson orphan had not returned to them. Metropolis and Star City turned up blank too.

"Noting," Bruce said aloud, running a hand through his already unkempt mess of hair. His blue eyes were now weary and bloodshot from a lack of sleep while new creases had appeared around his mouth.

Taking down the corrupt police and mafia men of Gotham City was a challenge he could easily handle. But this was different. The thought of his lively sidekick vanishing off the face of the planet was unbearable for the World's Greatest Detective.

"I should never have let him do it, Alfred," Bruce said bitterly. He slammed a fist on the computer keyboard in frustration. "I should never have let Dick in on my work."

"Sir, you must not blame yourself for this," Alfred said to him. "You trusted young master Grayson enough to share your double-life. And over the last two years I have watched him become a fine young man under your teaching."

"And now he could be dead for all I know!" Bruce shouted out. Alfred was startled by the sudden outburst of anger that came from his master.

Bruce's shoulders' slumped and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to..." His voice trailed off as he exhaled deeply.

"I understand, sir," he said softly.

Bruce wearily took his seat in the massive chair and rested his head in his hands. The bats twittered noisily around the cave as if to cry out for the absence of the Boy Wonder

"Dick, where _are_ you?" he asked between clenched teeth.

A-A-A-A

The first part of the journey had ended.

He had no idea where they were exactly because he had been kept in the bottom of the boat and away from windows for nearly the entire voyage. But Robin knew something was different when he smelled the wonderful fresh air peeping through the cracks. The boat rocked again sending a few drops of salt water onto his parched face and lips. There was the nasal cry of a gull from outside. They must be in a harbor.

Now he heard footsteps coming down to the bottom of the boat. Robin found himself rolling back and forth in place, attempting to unshackle his bonds somehow. But he couldn't see anything with the blindfold tied around his head; his other senses would have to fill in the blanks in his mind.

He heard the soft chuckling of a man.

"You are brave for one so small," the man said in a polished accent. Robin felt himself begin to shiver from that cool steely voice that hung in the air around him.

"Get him onto the truck," the man ordered the guards. Robin heard the sound of fabric rustling and booted feet marching off. Strong arms come under his knees and arms, lifting him up as if he weighed no more than a doll. The booted feet clumped noisily as they carried him up the stairs. The sun felt warm and serene on his face. He even smiled a little behind the blindfold, feeling the few rays of the sun and hearing the cries of a marketplace far off the distance.

It dawned on Robin that they must be in Asia or Africa. The thought of being so far away from Gotham City disturbed him. During his time as a trapeze artist, Haley's circus only went coast-to-coast with the Flying Graysons. He had never been across the ocean before. Now he could be halfway across the world and without so much as a tracking device for his mentor to find him.

_I'm getting scared, Bruce. Where are you? I want to go home._

Robin was handed to another pair of arms and he was set down into a truck. Blankets were draped over his body, which blocked out the sun's fleeting warmth. He heard the tires creak when more men climbed upon the truck.

Somehow, he managed to dozed off. He dreamed of Wayne Manor with its smooth green grounds and tall oak trees. He dreamed of Alfred bringing in hot toast for himself and coffee for Bruce while they poured over the morning papers that carried various comments about the mysterious Batman and his youthful partner.

He dreamed of the excitement that lay in the Bat Cave where he had spent the past three years of his life training for crime fighting. It was not the serene routine that he had enjoyed in the circus, but it was something stronger that he had been able to forge together after the loss of his parents. All thanks to Bruce, who saw something special in the little aerialist and wanted to help him.

The jeep stopped with a sudden _BANG_ and everyone jolted. Robin's head smashed into a heavy box making stars wink inside of his head. The men were shouting again and moving all over the place. The blankets were pulled back from his face. Robin inhaled hot dry air and began to cough. A bit of gritty sand whistled into the wind and blew through his hair.

He felt something round and hard press into his back: the barrel of a gun. Robin was ordered to stand on his feet and start walking. One man was pulling on his wrists while the other kept guard from behind. They marched across sand dunes for hours on end. Several times Robin staggered and fell flat on his face. He was answered with a mouthful of burning sand and an order to get up. He did as he was told though his legs ached for rest and his throat was parched.

Robin vowed if he got out of this alive then he'd never disobey orders again. He wouldn't slide down the banister to annoy Alfred or run head first into battle without thinking. _If only_, he thought unhappily. _If only._

The air around him had suddenly become cooler and his feet landed on firm stones instead of sand. The voices began to echo inside a vast interior. Robin concluded that they must be inside of a cave once his captors halted him in his tracks. The thundering sound of a gong was heard and its echo caused trembles to run down his spine. The shaking vibrations slowly evaporated into silence before one of them spoke.

"Master, we have the boy," a guard said in a muffled tone.

"Set him down there," commanded a smooth voice. Robin recognized it as the same one from the harbor. He heard hands clap twice.

The boy landed with a _thump_ on a pile of cushions. He started to struggle with his shackled wrists, even attempt to rub the blindfold off with them.

"Give our guest a sedative. We want no disturbances for the rest of our plans."

Robin felt the bite of a needle nip at his arm immediately. He sank back into a deep-drugged sleep, saturated with fond memories of his last birthday. Bruce, Alfred, and Leslie had all been there and presented him with a cake decorated with thirteen red candles. He had been glad for the little celebration; a huge gala bash wouldn't have filled the hole in his heart after he had lost his parents two years ago. But somehow being around this small closely-knit group of people, being one of them and knowing their secrets, reassured Dick that he had friends in his new life.

The books from Alfred and baseball mitt from Leslie were great but nothing prepared Dick for the thrill over Bruce's present when his mentor wheeled out the bright red motorcycle from the garage.

"It's for work," his mentor had insisted. The motorcycle was for the Boy Wonder and _only_ to be used for fighting crime. Dick nodded eagerly and aware of what it meant to be given such an important responsbility. He was determine to prove himself worthy in their great and noble cause.

The second present was a new privilege: extended curfew. From now on the Dark Knight would be allied until midnight by Robin.

He remembered the rush of wind blowing in his face as he speed up and down the urban streets on his motorcycle. Robin flew past city blocks, feeling the vibrations of the street underneath the tires as he soared into the night free as a bird until...

Until he couldn't take any more of it.

Robin jerked up harshly from his deep sleep several hours later. He didn't care what time it was or where on earth they had taken him. All he wanted were answers.

"Where am I? Tell me who you are!" he yelled.

His voice echoed all over the massive room. He heard the shuffling of the men again.

"Be quiet, child. You are in no position to speak so rudely," one of the guards ordered him.

"I want to know. Who's your boss?" he continued to shout. "Tell me what's going on or I'll have you charged for kidnapping!"

"Quiet!"

"No!"

Robin continued to shout and holler, rolling around on the ground as much as he could muster. They kicked him with their boots but he continued to thrash and shout, refusing to cease his fight.

The gong was heard again and a large hand grabbed Robin by his scalp, pressing his forehead to the ground. "You will pay for this insolence, brat," a hoarse voice breathed into his ear. Robin nearly gagged on his foul breath.

When the vibrating sound finally left Robin's ears, he heard the man from before talking to his guards. "What is this confounding racket?" the same calm controlled voice demanded.

"Master, he will not be silent," the guard insisted.

Robin turned his head in the direction of the unruffled voice. "So you're the leader of this team?" he spoke up.

"So it would seem," he drawled out.

"I _can't_ see, thanks to your henchmen," Robin said thinly. "And you haven't told me what you want with me anyway."

"I want nothing of you, little boy," the man's voice said with disdain. "Your teacher is a different matter." His words made Robin's heart thump noisily inside of him.

"Father, let me take the blindfold off," a woman's voice murmured. Her soft rich voice was like music to Robin's ears as it penetrated through the treacherous atmosphere.

"He is a wild one, this bird. My men have been watching him closely," warned one she had called Father.

"He cannot hurt us. And as you have said before, it is his mentor who is more important," she insisted.

"Very well. He will have to face the reality of our work sooner or later."

He heard the rustling sound of fabric and the tinkling sound of bangles. There was the sweet aroma of perfume followed by a pair of delicate hands, so unlike the rough ones of the guards. They gently touched his face, his temples, and came behind his head to untie the knot of the blindfolk. Robin remained still and silent, overcome with burning curiosity about the identity of his kidnappers.

At last the limp bandage fell from his face. Robin blinked his azure orbs behind his mask to clear his vision. Indeed, it was an immense cavern where they had come to rest. His eyes scanned the room that was full of glowing torches and men all dressed in black. But what caught his attention was the person kneeling in front of him.

He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life. Her skin was smooth as milk and warm as honey. Her face was a flawless work of art with eyes that shined like gems, a full crimson mouth, and full dark eyelashes. Silken black hair fell over her shoulders in ripples. She was swathed in yards of golden silk, both concealing and revealing her attractive figure. Several bangles of gold adorned her arms while a necklace of immense rubies, worthy of a princess, glittered from around her neck.

Robin tried to speak but his tongue had frozen itself to the roof of his mouth.

"So you have made it in one piece," the man said behind her. Robin stopped starring at the woman only to be transfixed by the man, presumably her father. He was tall and thin with a regal air and posture straight as an arrow. His eyes were painted dark and fierce, his beard short and perfectly trimmed. A green cloak was fastened at his throat by a gold brooch and swept to the ground majestically.

The man walked forward and all the guards immediately shrank back from him like a messiah parting through the masses. He drew close to the captive boy and looked down upon him with a stern expression.

"Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

Robin hesitated. He had seen this face before but could not put his finger on it. He wracked his brains for an answer. There! In the Gotham Historical Gallery that Bruce had taken him to last year. Dick was bewildered by an oil painting that took up an entire wall. The man in the painting was riding a horse and leading a band of man across the Sahara Desert. Dick recognized the same sharp features and severe mouth. Same cold eyes.

Those eyes were fixed upon Robin now and he could feel power burning from the sockets. The eyes did not only see him, but seemed to see _through_ him, to the very thoughts in his head.

"I see you are trembling," the man said. His teeth pulled back into a proud smile. "Most men fear me."

Robin discovered that indeed, he was shaking all over, presumably not just from the chill of the cave. He tried to swallow the bile in his throat and muster up enough courage.

"I'm not scared of you," he insisted. His voice ended on a faint high-pitched squeak, ruining the effect. The name he had been seeking materialized and Robin said it aloud softly.

"Ra's al Ghul."

The dreaded man nodded.

"What do you want with me?"

He turned his back to Robin and strode across the room, his boots clicking sharply on the stone floor.

"Bait," he replied as-a-matter-of-fact. "You are merely the bait in a much larger trap."

The boy shuddered. He watched Ra's daughter follow him to where he took his place at a massive throne. The woman seemed to glide rather than walk; her gown rustled like the wind and the jewels around her neck and wrists made tinkling fairy-like sounds when she moved.

"Father, what if he does not come?" she asked, taking a seat at his feet.

"He will, daughter. This scrap of a youth is actually precious to him."

_A scrap?!_ Robin fumed inwardly._ I'm the Boy Wonder!_

"He's not coming," Robin blurted out. "Batman's not stupid. He's not falling for your pathetic trap."

There was a wave of the hand and four hands seized Robin, hauling himto his feet.

"Be humbled for your impudence," Ra's al Ghul commanded.

For a moment he expected their fists to make contact with his face. Instead he was deposited at Ra's Al Ghul's feet. The guards pressed down upon his shoulders until Robin's legs gave way. His knees buckled under him and he found himself prostrating on all fours with his forehead pressed against the stone floor. The cold proud voice spoke again and left a ringing sensation in his ears.

"All mortal men will tremble and fear at the power of the Demon's Head," Ra's al Ghul shouted out to his men. "We will take back the earth for its rejuvenation. We will lower the men into their graves, and victory shall be ours!"

Cheers and roars broke out in the cave while the Boy Wonder, overwhelmed with exhaustion, could only groan and close his eyes.

A-A-A-A

The batterang landed into the rocks that surrounded the cave's entrance. A small mechanism flashed a red light three times.

_KA-BOOM!_

Stones barely settled and dust had only begun to swirl but Batman was already charging forward into the cave. The urge to cough dust from his throat was forced down by his iron determination to pursue his quest.

The journey had taken him through the underworld of ancient cities, across a desert, and through the leagues of various assassins and obstacles. His body was now a patchwork of bruises, cuts, and injured bones. Batman would have rested a long time ago to tend to himself, but not when the life of a valuable person was in his hands. He flew down the stone tunnel with the tiny yet powerful beam of light from his signal darting up and down.

He finally came to the end of the tunnel. The interior stretched out into a massive cavern that was dark and cool compared to the blinding heat and light of the desert he had just passed through. Adjusting his eyes, Batman stepped forward cautiously. Not a soul was to be seen nor did any light penetrate the darkness. He began to see vague shapes taking form in the pitch-black area. Then he saw something no more than ten steps ahead of him. His instincts immediately snapped into focus.

"Robin!" he shouted.

He rushed forward towards the unconscious boy who stretched out upon a marble table. His body bore no marks of physical torture but it was stiff as a board and cool to the touch. Batman examined his pulse and found it to be stable. That was good news but this was no place for them to linger. The atmosphere was thick with tension and saturated with power.

The boy's eyes suddenly flew open from behind his mask. He gave a loud shudder and bolted up as if he had woken from a nightmare. Robin gave a gasp for breath and clutched his chest. Then he saw the familiar black clad hero in front of him. "B-Batman?" he stammered.

The man nodded to him. Hope and relief overwhelmed Robin and he threw himself into his guardian's arms, bursting into tears.

"It's all right," Batman reassured him. His gloved hand covered the boy's head protectively. "It's all right, Robin. I'm here."

"N-no! You shouldn't have come!" Robin cried out in a panic. He looked up at his guardian with wild terror in his eyes. "He's here, he knew you'd come here. It's a trap!"

"I know," Batman informed him calmly.

"You knew? But how?"

"I suspected something off from the day you vanished. But that's not important now. What matters is that we've reached the end of the game. Wouldn't you agree, Ra's al Ghul?"

There was a rumbling sound like thunder. The cave was flooded with the light of torches that almost blinded Robin's eyes. Slowly, the minions drew out of their hiding places and came forward as they surrounded the two people.

"So it would seem," Ra's al Ghul said, slowly descending from the stone steps of his throne. The madman was ready to trap the bat just as he had easily caught the tiny bird. But the detective was far more resistant and prepared for his adversary than expected. Ra's eyes flickered eerily when he came up to Batman, looking up and down at the Dark Knight with great fascination. Batman took a protective stance in front of the trauma-shocked Robin.

"Congratulations, Detective." He nodded in approval. "You have found your precious ward despite my traps and false trails. You are indeed a man of courage with an iron will beyond that of any warrior."

Batman didn't seem flattered by the compliments. Nor did he react when Ra's al Ghul extended his hand to the Dark Knight and said, "Accept my alliance as a true gesture of trust and loyalty."

Goosebumps rose on Robin's arms. This madman wanted Batman to work for _him_? The teen tried to stand up straight but his knees were knocking against each other loudly. His teeth were chattering as well.

"You kidnapped my partner, dragged him halfway around the world, and sent me on a wild goose chase." A soft growl had entered the Dark Knight's tone. "This is hardly a thoughtful gesture."

"A test," Ra's al Ghul said. He looked quite pleased with himself. "And you have passed, Detective. You are worthy to fight by my side."

Robin saw Batman's features tighten up. He didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Why?" demanded the Dark Knight.

Ra's swept past the man and the boy towards a thick curtain on a side of the cave. "You and I share a common goal, Detective. We wish to rid the world of the evil ways of men, the foul air of crime that pollutes this very planet. But my time is short and I need others to carry on my work." His hand came to a thick curtain that hung on one end of the cave.

"And seeing that I have no male heir, I offer you my daughter Talia as your bride."

"What!?" Dark Knight and Boy Wonder blurted out at the same time.

Ra's al Ghul pulled back the curtain and the beautiful woman came out. Her attire had been replaced with silvery robes and emeralds glittered against her skin. She looked dazzling as ever.

Talia glided towards them gracefully. She slid one of her arms through Batman's, pulling him protectively towards her chest. He starred at her in numbed shock, perhaps also awed by the beauty of the woman drawing towards him like a moth to a candle.

"She loves you enough to serve you for life," Ra's al Ghul confessed. "Accept her hand and we will purge the world of its evil ways."

"Beloved," she said in a voice brimming with emotion. "I implore you. Take me as your wife."

Robin felt like he was going to puke.

For a minute, it looked like Batman was going to consent. He gazed at Talia who was starring longingly at him, then back to her father. Then he shook his head.

"I cannot accept," Batman said firmly. He pulled back from Talia and put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "We're going home, Robin."

"You refuse my offer? Why?" Ra's al Ghul demanded.

"Because your vision includes genocide. It's madness."

"It is justice!" the man shouted. "Your parents were sacrificed by blood and steel, weren't they? Do you not seek retribution for your loss?"

Batman answered with lines that he had memorized time and time again. "Nothing can be done to change the past. My duty is to protect the future as a vigilante, not an executioner."

Ra's al Ghul wrath was beginning to kindle. ""You are above those fragile so-called 'social laws', Detective. Gotham will perish one day, and so will the rest of mankind. Do you want to die along with them, weak and insignificant?"

"Restraint is not a weakness," Batman said in his own rising voice. "To take a life is to become no better than my adversaries."

"Your inner mercy will be your own downfall, Detective!" he thundered.

"Shut up, you crazy madman!" Robin suddenly screamed at Ra's al Ghul. He was tired of all the talking and arguing between the men. He wanted to go home right now. "Just shut up and let us go!"

The tall man's eyes flashed blue lightning at Robin. He felt the air around him begin to roar like a hurricane. Batman shoved Robin behind him and took a defensive stance in front of the boy.

Ra's al Ghul merely flicked his right hand out with a simple gesture. "No one disobeys the Demon's Head," he commanded.

A wave of azure power rose from the ground, slithering in motion. It swung forward quickly, knocking Robin against the stone wall. He struck hard and landed on the ground, limbs crumpled against each other.

"Robin!"

Batman ran towards the boy but the demon lord was faster. He materialized in front of Batman at once.

"If you will not fight by my side then you will fight as my enemy," he announced. He threw back his cape and drew out a shining sword that glittered in the torches' light.

"Give the Dark Knight a weapon," he commanded one of his servants. A sword of equal might was thrown towards him and he caught it in one hand. But then he shook his head and lowered his arm.

"Not today."

Seeing the detective's reluctance to take action, Ra's al Ghul brought his sword to his forehead. "Defeat me, Detective, and you and your ward go free."

"And if I don't?"

He swung his sword downward. "Then heaven help you both."

Robin managed to prop himself up on his elbows to see what was going on. The two fighters were escorted into a circle of men. The swords clashed with each other sending sparks into the air. The struggle was indefinite. Batman seemed stronger than the slim man, but Ra's al Ghul was able to dart and dodge maneuvers as if he predicted them.

In one final maneuver, the Demon's Head leapt into the air and brought his sword down, expecting to slice through Batman's head. The man drew his weapon out to defend himself but the blade itself shattered. Robin watched with horror as the metal pieces fell to the floor in tiny shards.

Ra's al Ghul face now showed a smirk of triumph. "Impressive skills, Detective. But nothing can save you from death." He slammed a hand into Batman's chest, aiming for a pressure point. Robin watched with alarm as his guardian's face twisted from the pain. But Batman did not beg for mercy. His body crumpled forwards before it was thrust backwards into the ground.

The Boy Wonder felt a surge of righteous fury run through his blood. "NO!" he screamed. He raced to his mentor's side and began shaking him by the shoulders.

"Batman, get up! Please, try to get up! We have to go home!" he begged. Robin felt as if someone was ruthlessly squeezing his heart until he bled inwardly.

He put his head to the man's chest, hoping and searching for a heartbeat beneath the torn armor. "You can't be dead, you can't leave now," he pleaded. A thick choking sob escaped Robin's throat. "Not now."

He saw a long shadow stretch over the body. The Demon's Head glared down at Robin. He waited for the child to beg, plead, or cry. Anything to turn into a weeping pathetic mess like the coward he was.

But Robin refused to give in. His small hands balled into shaking fists of anger. Needles of white-hot pain drove into his conscience, making him taut with rage. His small mouth was clenched madly in resolve. This man had killed the only person in the whole world Robin could trust. Nobody, no matter how powerful he was, would get away with it.

"Get away from him!" Robin yelled. He saw the broken sword lying near Batman's body and seized it at once. The boy brandished the sword in front of the warrior.

"If you even try to touch him I'll kill you!" Robin threatened him.

"You?" Ra's al Ghul sneered. "You're nothing but a baby using a man's weapons."

"And you're a coward that can't finish his job so you'd get Batman to do it for you-you, you monster! You snake!" Robin lashed out at him. "Who died and made you king of the world anyway?"

The disgusted look on Ra's al Ghul's face cautioned Robin that he had gone too far. The man's blade flickered twice across Robin's face as swift as lightning. He felt no pain at first but then a trickle of something salty slowly began to fill the inside of his mouth. Robin swallowed the coppery taste and realized that his lips were bleeding.

"Would you like me to cut out your tongue while I am at it?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Not while I have anything to say first," Robin insisted. A flow of words began to pour out of his mouth along with the blood, just as hot and angry.

"Just because he won't become your son, so what do you get out of trying to kill him?"

"Ungrateful," came the cold response.

"You're the ungrateful one!" the boy hollered. "He came all the way out here to save me but doesn't that mean anything to you? No! And you're a father!" His head twisted around to Talia. "If your father's life was in danger then you'd risk everything to save him, right? Why shouldn't I do the same for him?"

The woman's features softened the slightest bit. Had his words made an impact on her? She brought a hand to her chest as she watched the exhausted child, still spiteful as ever, daring to look the Demon's Head in the eye and pour out his words.

"Batman's not like you," Robin vented on. "He doesn't want to get rid of people. He puts life back into people. Just like me."

His body had gone into overdrive but he kept on talking. "You don't know what he did for me. I saw my parents die too, just like him. I was also alone. But he cared for me and taught me everything he knew. I won't let you take him from me, just like you took me from him."

Robin spit to the side and a small gob of blood and bile landed on the ground. He wheezed out and the broken weapon fell limp in his hands. There was nothing more he could do now but face the terrible fate that lay ahead for him and his partner.

"Father," Talia said softly. She reached out an arm and touched his shoulder. "Let them go."

Ra's shook off his daughter's touch. "No daughter. We will not compromise with this immature brat," he said coldly.

"But Father, he is right," she insisted. "Why does the boy not have the right to protect him?" She lowered her head and added, "I would do the same for my father."

Ra'sal Ghul's pride could not betray him. The torches flickered their reflection in his bottomless azure eyes. But then he starred hard at Talia and something strange and mysterious crawling through his eyes. A different emotion tugged at his features. The man turned his attention from Talia down to the injured Dark Knight, and finally to Robin.

"Do you really follow the Detective's orders and beliefs?" he asked Robin.

Robin nodded willingly.

"And would you teach others as the Detective taught you?"

"I, I don't understand," Robin stuttered.

"Others like you. Youths. Adolescents," he bit sharply. "You would lead them in a children's crusade to pursue justice?"

Robin hesitated. He had only recently become acquainted with the kid archer named Speedy while a case had taken Batman and Robin to Star City. But it was fun to meet up with Roy Harper. Kid Flash had been fun to be with too. Just thinking about them made him think...could the three of them fight on their own?

"You would stand by your word as a crime-fighter?" Ra's al Ghul repeated the question.

"I would," Robin said bravely.

"Even if the odds were against you, would you would still fight on?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I choose to do," Robin admitted.

There was now silence in the cave. The flames flickered and shadows danced along the walls.

After what an eternity, the man's fierce mouth turned calm. His weapon clattered to the ground noisily. When he finally spoke, his voice was emotionless.

"Go. Return to Gotham and continue the rest of your futile chase. I have nothing more to say."

With those words, Ra's al Ghul drew backwards into the shadows until he was gone. All of the mysterious men had retreated as well. The cave was silent once again. The only sounds were the crackling of the torches and Robin's breathing.

Only Talia remained in place, still as a statue. She starred straight ahead, immobalized by her father's words, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

A deep grunt was heard. Robin and Talia saw the injured man starting to move.

"Batman!"

"Beloved!"

The woman and the boy rushed over and knelt beside the Dark Knight who had a hand pressed against his chest. His cowl had come off in the attack and now his disheveled hair fell into his eyes. Robin looked at the face, seeking for some sign of life. Sure enough, the familiar blue eyes glinted with animation from the Dark Knight's exhausted face.

"I'll be fine," he reassured them. Immediately Batman hissed between his teeth when he tried to force himself to his feet. Robin grabbed one of his arms and pulled it around his back for support. He was surprised when Talia took the other hand to assist Batman to his feet.

"Why are you helping him?" Robin asked her.

"Do you think there is only one kind of love in this world?" she said fiercely. "I respect my father but not his methods. I value your father but not at the cost of his freedom."

"He's not my-" Robin started to say. Then his voice fell silent when he caught a glimpse of Batman's worn face.

"You risked your life for him, as if he was a son and not a mere student." Talia was speaking into Batman's ear in a low voice, as if she feared being overheard.

"I made Robin swear his alliance to me. I'm only keeping my part of our pact," the man justified. He was leaned back until he could rest himself on a stone pillar. Talia watched the boy tear off a piece of his cape and proceeded to bandage one of his mentor's wounds. Such devotion was indeed rare and precious in the world.

When Robin was done mending the wound, he felt Talia's hand on his shoulder. She looked him directly in the face. "You have more courage in your heart than I have seen in an army," Talia said to him.

"Uh, th-thank you," he stammered, quite startled by her comment.

Talia withdrew two of Robin's weapons from her pocket. "Are these yours?" she questioned. They must have been confiscated from him during the kidnapping. One of the blades was broken and the other was badly rusted.

He nodded.

Talia crossed over toward a bubbling hot pool of green liquid: the Lazarus Pit. The sacred but deadly waters were sworn secrets that her father used for replenishing himself throughout the centuries. The thick steaming liquid had the power to revive the dying but could kill an ordinary man with its supernatural powers and maddening effects.

She dropped the weapons into the pit. A puff of purple smoke exploded from the pit, followed by a thread of blue steam. He coughed and covered his mouth with a hand. When the waters retracted and the smoke had vanished, Talia carefully stretched out her hand to claim an object that lay at the edge of the Pit. She wrapped it into her scarf and brought it back to Robin. It was a sword, gleaming gold and red in the torch light, and just the right size for him. He starred at the sword, then Talia.

"For me?"

She nodded. "During your crusade for justice you may come across supernatural forces that you cannot defeat. This blade has been forged from the Pit. It may be able to protect you...or not."

"Take it or she'll cut your heart out," Batman whispered to him over his shoulder. Robin brought both of his cupped hands upwards to accept the sword from her. His fingers slowly closed around the weapon and he bowed deeply.

"And to you," Talia said facing Batman once again. "Is there nothing I can do or say to change your mind?"

"We come from different worlds, Talia. I am sorry," Batman said.

Her head went down in defeat while her black hair started to dance in the wind.

As if this night could not get any more bewildering, Robin saw Batman bring a gloved hand to Talia's cheek. He tilted her face up to his own and gazed into her eyes.

"But don't think it means that I don't care," he whispered fervently. His arms swiftly swept around her waist and he kissed her trembling mouth.

Robin knew he should have modestly dropped his gaze but he couldn't tear his eyes away, not even as his cheeks burned crimson.

It was Talia who finally broke the kiss. She gazed down at her sandaled feet while she brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "You must go, the both of you," she implored them. She waited until the man and the boy had left the cave and were walking out on the waves of sands to allow herself to weep. A single tear glistened on the corner of her eye before rolling down her cheek like a delicate pearl.

"Goodbye, Beloved," she whispered, blowing a kiss towards the gusting winds.

A-A

Their faithful mode of transportation had been waiting on a sand dune ready to bring them home.

Now seated in the airplane, Robin looked down at the wisps of white clouds that darted under their vehicle. He starred with his small face pressed against the chilly glass until frosty breath clouded the window. The immaculate sword lay across his lap.

"How long until we reach the harbor?" he asked.

"About two more hours," Batman said from the front. His hands guided the wheel with careful expertise. The Bat Plane leaned smoothly to the left from his maneuver.

"You sure you don't want me to take over?" he continued.

"I want you to be still until we get home and into hot baths. And then _you_ are going straight to bed, young man."

Robin's face broke out into a grin from the familiar stern sound of discipline in Batman's voice. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. The humming sound of the engine felt soothing to his ears.

A few minutes passed before a thought stole through Robin's mind. _What if Bruce had really truly done what Ra's al_ Ghul_ wanted?_

"Bruce, don't ever marry that woman," he begged.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, Dick," he said from the pilot's seat. "Imagine having Ra's Al Ghul for a father-in-law."

He saw Robin's face scrunch up in the reflection and couldn't resist smiling himself.

Robin wanted to change the topic badly. "Selina Kyle likes you,"

"Does she?" he asked coolly.

"Sure she does. I heard all those fancy women at the last Social Club gossiping about Bruce Wayne she let 'em have it," Robin said as-a-matter-of-fact. "She just started venting on how Wayne Enterprise won't be in projects that destroy rainforest and how defensive a stance you take to the environment and stuff like that."

"I thought you didn't like Selina," Bruce reminded him.

Robin rocked back in his seat and thought for a moment. He shrugged.

"I guess she's ok. I mean she's better than Catwoman."

A-A-A-A

The Bat Plane finally landed on the concrete strip that protruded from the side of the cave just below Wayne Manor. Robin opened up the top window and jumped out even as the propellers were still spinning madly. Batman took his time getting out of his seat while the boy dashed up the steps breathlessly and tore open the door.

"Alfred! Alfred!" he cried, running through the mansion. His youthful voice echoed throughout the giant elegant house. "We're home! We're home!"

"Welcome back, young masters," the tuxedoed butler said as he came out of the lounge. Robin ran into the elderly man's arms and hugged him tightly. Alfred returned the gesture, gently rubbing the boy's back with one hand as he embraced him.

"Dr. Thompkins and myself have been just beside ourselves with worry these past few days. Where on earth have you two been?"

"Long story," Bruce said from the doorway. He watched Alfred released Robin and held the boy at arm's length. His kind face became stern with disapproval.

"Good heavens, Master Richard! Your uniform is in tatters and it looks like you've been beaten with clubs," Alfred chastised him. "And when was the last time you had a good scrubbing?"

"Last week," Bruce said from the doorway. "Neither of us has had a decent night's rest or food for several days." He opened his mouth and yawned deeply while he stretched his long limbs.

"Shall I prepare supper, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"Please do, Alfred. And thank you."

The butler nodded and turned his attention to the boy. "What would you like, Master Richard?"

"Ham and cheese," the boy said promptly. "And scrambled eggs, please. Can I have that, Bruce?"

"Whatever you want," Bruce shrugged. He started up the stairs to his room. "But the bath comes first."

"Aw, but I'm starving," Robin begged him. "I'd rather be dirty than hungry."

Alfred turned the boy around and began to march him up to his room. "And I'm sure that everything will taste far better once you are clean again, Master Richard. Don't forget behind your ears this time." Alfred handed the boy a pile of thick fluffy towels and a fresh bar of soap. With a wave of his hand and a twinkle in his eye, the trusty butler ushered the boy up the stairs.

A-A-A

Dick actually enjoyed a good long soak in the tub before changing into his pajamas and a robe. Alfred carried dinner on a tray for them so he and Bruce could eat in the library. While Bruce warmed his feet by the roaring fire, Dick practice swinging his sword in the air.

All was peaceful and quiet for a while until Bruce folded up his newspaper and gave a restless sigh. "He's right, you know," Bruce said as he folded up the newspaper.

Dick stopped swordplaying with his shadow. "Who?"

"Ra's Al Ghul," Bruce said.

"About what?"

"Death." Bruce threw the paper aside carelessly and rose from his seat. Dick watched him put his hands into his pockets just before taking slow steps towards the fireplace. His guardian placed a hand on the mantel and looked into the fire with a steady gaze.

"I'm not immortal, Dick. I can't protect you forever," Bruce said at last. "Someday you'll have to test your skills out there in the world without me."

Dick was astonished by the sullen tone in Bruce's voice. He frowned and shook his head, punching a hand into his own fist.

"Don't worry Bruce," Dick said firmly. "I'll train as hard as I can until I can take care of myself. You won't have to worry about losing me again. I promise."

His optimistic words were heartfelt by Bruce, who looked up from the fire towards the boy. "It was very brave of you to stand up for me," he said. "I'm proud of you, Dick."

The boy's azure eyes shined from the rare compliment of his guardian.

A-A-A-A

From the doorway, Alfred watched his master cross the room and bend over the sleeping boy. Bruce took out a blanket and draped it Dick, making sure he was warm and safe. He pulled out a heavy leather-bound book that the boy was holding tightly in his right hand.

"Your father would be proud of you too," Alfred said from the doorway.

"Would he?" Bruce said, looking back over his shoulder. He stood up and looked at Alfred. "Sometimes I wonder what future Dick would have if I hadn't intervened. He might have had a better life, one without all of this danger in it."

"One can never know another man's true potential," Alfred told him wisely. "But that boy has extraordinary courage and character. I believe you reached out to him because you needed each other. Thanks to his guardian, Richard Grayson has a bright future ahead of himself."

"Perhaps for himself...and perhaps for others too," Bruce wondered aloud.

Alfred placed a reassuring hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Of course, Master Bruce." The butler's gaze drifted from the young man to something he was holding.

"What is that?" Alfred asked him.

"Dick fell asleep reading it," Bruce said. "Looks like he's gotten into Greek mythology," He turned the book over and studied the gold-printed title on the cover:

_The Legends of the Titans_

END


End file.
